Total Devastation
by ty the hedgehog
Summary: Rouge Says She wants a boyfriend. Sonic Happily Offers to get her one. Together along with Shadow and Tails, They are going to have one Hell of a time with The product of Sonic's actions (X-over with DBZ cause I say so
1. Total Devastation: The Favor

Hey there Readers. So you want to know my origin don't you? well story will explain all of it. My powers, my looks, my skills and how I got my friends, my girlfriend and my enemies. Well then Before we start I own nothing in this story except some of the locations and Me. Enjoy the story

** Total Devastation**

It all started one day when Rouge came to Sonic for a favor. "I want you to make me a boyfriend." those were her exact words to Sonic. So in order to do this, Sonic went to the one person who knew about making life, Shadow. "Shadow I need some help with a project I'm working on" "What is it Faker?" "well you see, Rouge came over to my house about an hour ago and asked me for an extremely weird favor. "and that would be..." Shadow gestured with his hands for sonic to go on. "She asked me to make her a boyfriend". Shadow was Extremely Shocked, one reason was Rouge's request for sonic. another was the fact she even went to sonic. and the final reason was that the faker was obviously here to ask for his help. "All right Faker, I guess your here for some help on how to do it, am I right?" Sonic nodded. "Well first were going to need some DNA from two willing subjects, so you better ask what species she wants". After a few minutes Sonic came back and said rouge wanted a hedgehog. So Shadow pulled of a piece of fur and said "one Piece down". He then looked at Sonic and smiled A not-so-friendly- smile, "come here faker, and give me some fur." now Sonic, having his back turned, had no idea Shadow actually wanted a fur sample. so instead of asking shadow what he meant by his statement he did the only thing that came to his mind... Scream "RAPE" and run for his life... He didn't get that far. Now that they had the two DNA Samples, the two hedgehogs went to go see Sonic's best friend, Tails. At Tails's lab they explained everything that was happening. "Wait, let me see if I got this straight" Tails said "Rouge came to Sonic's place to ask him to make a boyfriend for her", they nodded. "So Sonic went to Shadow to see how it could be done, instead of coming to the genius" they nodded again. "so Shadow pulled off some of his fur and some of Sonic's and then you guys came to me". "that sums it up" Sonic said. "all right, give me the DNA samples". After getting the DNA, Tails put them in a machine and turned it on. "this DNA splicer will combine the DNA within the samples thus giving the best results for the new organism" Tails said in the voice that he got when he was explaining something to someone less intelligent then him. "Now its going to take at least two months for the guy to grow into the age Rouge wants him, so if you would kindly leave and tell her that's how long it will take, I would appreciate it". So sonic and shadow went off to tell Rouge the news...

_Two Months Later_

It had Been two months (obviously if you had just read the caption above) and it was Rouge's Birthday that day. so what better present for her than a boyfriend? So Sonic and Shadow went to go get their... Brother? I don't know. ANYWAY. When Sonic and Shadow arrived, they went in to grab him. Now the hedgehog floating in the tank was Completely different than either imagined. He Was mostly Blue and had Sonic's Tan Stomach, but he also had Shadows Chest fluff, never before seen on a hedgehog before by the way. His quills were the same style as Sonic's But instead of being completely blue, they were blue with black stripes going down them. and right beside the tank, obviously left there by Tails, Were a usual pair of white gloves, it was the shoes that were strange. they were rocket skates, like shadow's, but the color pattern, which was black and white, was like Sonic's. they were discussing what his personality might be like when His eyes Suddenly opened...

** End Chapter 1**

Well what do you think? If you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, still tell me (Please be polite about it though as this story is rated T and tell me what you don't like about it, it helps to know what the readers like and don't like) Well That's all I got for now. Please No flames. if you do, Shadow will buy you an Xbox 360, let you keep it for a week, then come back and blow it up right in the middle of your game. Thanks


	2. Total Devastation: Authors Chapter

How's it going readers? Welcome to the Authors chapter, I am going to do this after every chapter is posted. In these chapters I will talk about upcoming stories, my favorite authors on here, and I will mention certain reviewers of my choice. ok now that that is out of the way, lets start!

**Reviewers **

Well this chapter I only got one review so sonicMX. COME ON DOWN. Thanks for the review man, I know right now its a lot of comedy, but don't worry, the adventure and romance is coming, just wait and see. by the way to all you other readers, check sonicMX's stories "Chaos and Chaos" and "Chaos and Order". You kinda have me to thank for that, due to the fact that he wrote "Chaos and Chaos" for my contest, which he won (due to being the only entry) But be warned about these stories, if you do not like Sonic and Rainbow Dash as a couple, don't read these. Anyway NEXT TOPIC

**Upcoming Stories**

Well Right now, I am working on a romance fic about Sonic and Rouge (not nearly enough of them) So look out for it, also this story. its going to have its twists and turns, but its different than all ther other OC stories you may have read, trust me. Anyway NEXT TOPIC

**Etc.**

I forgot to mention this topic up above but in this topic ill talk about things that I want to talk about, like people still being upset about Paul Walker being Dead, yes its sad. Get over it. Ok now that I got that done. I am currently playing LoZ: TP (for those of you who don't know what that means, that's Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) And I am currently in the process of getting the last mirror shard. and now you can go do what you want cause we are done for now, tune in next time for Author talk with me

No Flames or else shadow will come to your house, buy you an Xbox 360/ Xbox one, let you have it for a week, then come to your house and blow it up right in the middle of your game. Thanks


	3. Total Devastation: The Birth of Ty

Hi there readers, sorry for the wait. I've been busy (I play in a steel drum band) So I've decided to post this chapter and then before Christmas ill post another chapter as a gift to you guys. now this chapter is going to be for a special person in my life. my bud SonicMX. he has came to me with questions he had and he also came with advice. MX if your reading this, we need to co write something together soon. it will be AWESOME... TO THE STORY!

Sonic: Wait!

Me: What?!

Sonic: Disclaimer, DUH!

Me: Oh right, ok ummmm enie menie minei MO. you do the disclaimer this time

Shadow: Fine, Ty the hedgehog owns none of the characters in this story except Ty. He also owns none of the locations. if he did Sonic '06 would have been better than it was

Me: thanks man, here's a chaos emerald

Shadow: YAY *runs*

Me: ON WITH THE STORY

**Total Devastation: The birth of Ty**

The mysterious hedgehog, made from the DNA of sonic and shadow, has woken up and now is trying to get out of his stasis tank!

"Shadow, what are gonna do? I think its gonna kill us!" Sonic was panicking, this was the first time he had dealt with this kind of thing before. Shadow, however, was perfectly calm as he knew what was going on. "Sonic calm the hell down. He's just trying to get out of the tank." After a few minutes the hedgehog stopped pounding on the glass and backed away from it. "Whats it doing now?" Sonic was hiding behind the Tornado. (Tails's plane. well it was Sonic's but he gave it to tails) even Shadow had no idea what was going on, he had punched the glass he was in for over an hour before giving up, maybe this hedgehog was weaker than he thought it would be. "I don't know Sonic, but obviously its too weak for the tank" the hedgehog had heard what shadow said and that pissed it off. " Me? Weak? I'll show you weak" Then Shadow and sonic saw a bright blue light coming from the tank. " CHAOS CANNON!" Shadow had the sense to duck but Sonic... Not so much. When the light died down Shadow peeked up and saw the hedgehog, wearing the clothes mentioned in chapter one. The hedgehog then grabbed shadow by his chest fluff and said "Call me weak again and I will destroy you. For you Shall feel the wrath of ME. Ty The Hedgehog!" Ty, as the hedgehog was calling himself then jumped out of the nearest window and ran off. "Crap" Was the first thing Shadow said after he shook of the daze. Now as for Sonic, this whole time he had been face first in a brick wall. he got blasted by the chaos cannon right into it. "What happened?" Sonic asked after peeling himself off the wall. "Well good news is, The hedgehog has a Name and can Run as fast as us." Shadow said worriedly. "Ok bad news?" Sonic said, obviously clueless. "The bad news is that he is more powerful than you and me put together, I've never been able to pull of the chaos cannon, he pulled it of so easily... also he escaped and is now running in the direction that is the opposite of where we want him to go." "Ok what's his name?" Sonic asked, obviously he didn't listen to the speech. "His name" Shadow said "Is Ty"

Sorry for the short chapter. I was writing this on my last burst of energy I had today and it just ran out so I had to cut it short. If you want to get in touch with me personally, send me a PM, I will respond. So anyway. No flames or Ty will come to your house and kick your dog and use Chaos Cannon on your favorite game system (Don't try to lie about which one it is, he can read your mind) PEACE OFF BOOP... hehehe Only some of my fans will get that


	4. Total Devastation Authors Chapter Part 2

Hey there readers, enjoying the story? Well its time again for my authors chapter

**Upcoming events**

Well, Obviously Ty has escaped But whats going to happen next? Well all I can say is that he is going to start meeting some new people on his travels

**Review mentions**

Once Again We have SonicMX. Our Writing styles may be different but That's what would make a story between us so great!

Also, she may not be a reviewer but she PM'd me Give a big hand to Rainbow lover 15. Glad you like the story, and its only gonna get better

**Etc**

yes I know I skipped some subjects but nothing in them right now. Ok I do have another story but its on hold until I say so

Now Another thing, I play in a steel band (Steel drums) So I wont update on a regular basis So just deal

THAT IS ALL WOOHOO.

pls rate and review


	5. Total Devastation: The Adventure Begins!

Hello Dear Readers. Enjoying the story? Cool. now before we begin this time, some of you may have noticed I have another story that hasn't been updated for awhile. reason? I just don't have time for it right now. I put it aside for this project. anyway Ty Disclaimer!

Ty: We don't own a thing in this story

Me: Do it Right...

Ty: Fine, The Author of this story does not own any of the characters or locations in this story, if he did Sonic '06 would have been much better.

Me: That's better, ON WITH THE STORY

**Total Devastation: The Adventures Of Ty**

Ty had been out for a month now and was still just wandering the globe. "Man, I need a place to stay or else I am gonnna die out here!" Ty then saw he was on a Mountain, with plenty of trees and fresh water and animals. and on top of the mountain he saw a small white house. "hmm, I could see if the people there would let me stay, after all I could offer to help around the house with stuff" So Ty Ran up the mountain towards the house. as soon as he got to the door, he knocked. "Hello? Who's there?" The man who answered the door was much bigger than Ty had thought he would be, The man wore what appeared to be an orange and blue Karate GI. He had Black spikey hair that would put even sonic to shame. "Down here" Ty said "I just need a place to stay" The man looked down and saw the hedgehog standing on his porch. "Well First, My name is Goku, What's Yours?" "My name is Ty, I have been out in the wilderness for a month now and I need someplace warm to sleep" Goku looked around and Brought Ty inside. He then heard a woman Shriek. "AHHHHHH! GOKU GET THAT... THING OUT OF OUR HOUSE! IT MIGHT HURT GOHAN!" Ty Rubbed his ears in pain, why was this woman screaming at Goku? and did she just call him a Thing? "HEY LADY! STOP THE SCREAMING, I JUST WALKED IN AND YOU ALREADY DONT LIKE ME? WHAT THE FRICK DID I DO?!" (Ty doesn't like people screaming) The woman looked at Ty with a newfound respect, no one had ever yelled back before. "Hmm, well It can talk, but can it work?" "Ok First "It" has a name, It's Ty, Second I can work, but I prefer to do outside stuff" Goku just sat there in silence, no one had ever talked to His wife like that before. "umm Ty" Goku whispered. "That's Chi Chi, my Wife" Chi Chi, as the woman was called, Had brought in what looked like an 11 year old boy. "Gohan, this is Ty, he'll be staying with us for awhile so just treat him like you would anyone else" "Yes mom" Then A short bald guy burst in... Ty Being as cautious as he was, Flipped out and Kicked Said Bald man Into a large tree. "KRILLEN" Goku ran over to him. "Are you ok? "Well, I've been better, but that was some kick! Was that you?" Goku smiled and shook his head. "Nope, that was my new friend Ty!" Ty was now outside, punching a tree, however after 2 punches it fell down. "Jeeze, Goku, you really know how to pick friends!" "Yeah, I sure Do"...

So how did you like that? Now We got DBZ Characters! And how do they add up in all of this? Well as always, No flames or else Shadow will come to your house, Give you a 360, let you have for a week and then come back and blow it up while your playing something like GTA5... have a pleasant Morning/Afternoon/Evening BUH BYE


	6. Total Devastation: Authors chapter 3

Hello Readers! Enjoying the story so far? what do you think of me adding the DBZ in? Tell me in the comments! Speaking of comments Our top commenter this time is...

**SonicMX**

Thanks for the review man, glad you got my refrence to DBZ Abridged (Don't know what that is? Well Google it, I don't have time to tell you!

**Etc.**

Yes I know, once again , I have skipped most of the other catagories, but that's just because no one but SonicMX And Rainbow Lover have reviewed! So, I am changing my system around! I will now only update when I get at least 5 reviews per chapter (Authors chapters NOT included!) I feel like doing this just to see how many people like the story and want it to continue and Further more I have a new ending to my chapters! I will start with this one! But first news about the story. Some of you may wonder how many chapters this story may have, Well to be perfectly honest, I HAVE NO IDEA! I'll stop it when I want to stop it and I might make a sequal to this one as well! anyway new ending GO

You may hate me, and you may hate my stories but I will always be there for you no matter what! So please review and remember Sega Owns Sonic and Friends (Ty Excluded) And Funimation HAs DBZ. if I owned either of them... lets just say Freiza would have sounded so much cooler! (Oh god... DBZ pun) Thanks for reading, If you sneezed during this story bless you PEACE OFF. BOOP (Tobuscus owns that)


	7. Total Devatstion: Ty meets the Crew

Hello their readers! in the last story related chapter, Ty had met Goku, Chichi, and Gohan. He also Kicked Krillen into a tree, I will apologize now if this chapter is short. I have had a long day and I'm very tired so bare with me... DISCLAIMER!

Goku: Sonic And friends (Excluding Ty) Belong to Sega, While DBZ Belongs To funimation!

Me: Wow that was great!

**Total Devastation: Ty meets the Z fighters!**

Ty had been living with the Son family for about a month now and had been a big help around the house, He could do heavy lifting like Goku, and he could also help Gohan with his home work. One day, While Helping Goku Ty asked "Hey Goku, Don't you have more friends then that Krillen guy?" "Yeah!, We should go see them after this!" So Ty and Goku Quickly Finished Their Work and Went to go see the Z fighters... at least they were until goku found out a problem. "Ty, Can you Fly?" "Umm.. No" Goku just sighed. "Ty, you need to be able to fly,what if you come across an opponent who can fly and you cant?" Ty shrugged "Blast em" "Either way you need to learn to fly!" (Montage going through the game Learn to fly... the one with the penguin) After about 30 minutes Ty was flying around all over the place! "WEEEEEEE!" "Ty, we should get going!" So Ty and Goku flew off to Kame House to see every one. Once they had arrived, Krillen went to see who it was, when he saw Ty, He Yelled "DONT KICK ME" and ran back inside. Ty just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Goku. "Maybe you should stay out here till I get every one ready. So goku went inside and told everyone there that he had a new friend for them to meet. Then Ty just walked in past Goku and Said "Hey everybody, My name Is T-" Then he Saw her, what he considered a Blue haired goddess, we all know who she is, that's right, Bulma. "H-H-Hi my name is T-T-Ty" Goku was a bit shocked, He had never seen Ty act like this before. Then he saw where he was looking... then Goku understood. _A Few Hours Later_. Well Ty had met everyone, and master Roshi even Taught Him The Kamehameha wave (That's what its called in the show) And everyone instantly found a friend in Ty... Except Krillen... He was still terrified. Then Everyone felt a huge power level and turned around. "We need to find that power and see if its trouble" Yamcha Said. Ty immediately looked at yamch and said "we don't need unneccasary deaths. stay here" Ty had a good point and Yamcha didn't want to die... Again..., So the Z fighters (Minus a Yamcha) and Ty Flew off to find out what this huge power was.

Well then, Who could this Power Be? Could it be a new enemy or friend? Or maybe even an old enemy returned from death? Well You guys will have to leave 5 reviews to find out in the next Chapter of Total Devastation!

You may hate me and my stories, but i'll always be there for you. REVIEW NOW... pls


End file.
